Not the New Rachel
by Scarlett88
Summary: One-shot, taken from 4x01. What if Tina was deemed the New Rachel?


Artie Abrams took control of the Music Room at McKinley High School as his fellow New Direction members awaited his official verdict on who was going to replace graduated Glee Club Star Rachel Berry – who was now focused at New York's Academy of Dramatic Arts.

"Artie, hurry up, Lord Tubbington needs his meds," Brittany sighed, her blond bangs moving up with her breath. It had been officially decided by three of the senior Glee Club members – Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce, and Tina Cohen Chang – along with one of the newest members to the group – Wade Adams – to let Artie be the one to pick the new lead for the club. The position was held unofficially by Rachel Berry for three years. For three years the underclassmen waited for her to graduate so that they could get their time in the sun. Competing with twelve other students for solos wasn't easy, and though director Will Schuester did his best to accommodate everyone, many were left singing background to a featured performer. Artie had been chosen to do the honors due to his directorial ability, and the fact that he was not interested in the top spot, content to vocalize for others.

"Come on, Artie," Blaine urged, convinced that he had the win in the bag. Being the lead Warbler at Dalton Academy made him very confident in his abilities, and he saw no reason to sing back up in what was going to be his senior year.

"I'm telling you that Rachel told me herself that I am destined to follow in her footsteps," Tina insisted, poring over her day planner for the week.

"Then clearly she spoke too soon," Wade snarked, tapping his shoes expectantly. Like Blaine, Wade had been a lead singer in rival show choir Vocal Adrenaline, at Carmel High School.

Artie held up his right hand, demanding silence. "After careful deliberation, and an online poll, I can safely say that the New Rachel is –" Artie paused for dramatic effect as everyone leaned in to listen, "Tina."

"I knew it," Tina squealed, shooting a triumphant look at her competitors.

The underclassmen members rushed to congratulate Tina as Wade slipped out the door of the choir room.

"Maybe it's not too late to transfer back to Dalton," Blaine muttered, taking out his cell phone to lament the poor news to Kurt.

"So who's the winner?" Brittany asked, receiving blank stares from her classmates. "I was totally spacing and didn't hear a word Artie said," she shrugged.

"Say hello to the New Rachel," Tina said, taking a bow.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Brittany asked Artie, who nodded his head.

"She was the best performer."

"Consider yourselves banned from _Fondue for Two,"_ Brittany hissed.

"That's not a big loss," Tina said, patting Artie on the arm. _Fondue for Two_ was Brittany's weekly video segment that featured herself, her cat Lord Tubbington, and a guest.

The rest of the choir dispersed, leaving Artie and Tina alone in the room.

"So you really thought I was the best one?" Tina gushed; she wasn't used to public praise and after tasting a win from Nationals, she wanted more.

"It's more than that," Artie explained. "You're one of the founding members of the new New Directions. You stayed with the group when all of the other girls deflected to Trouble Tones. You've done backup for three years, you overcame years of stuttering to find your voice – you've earned this." Artie offered her a smile. "Blaine and Wade had their time in the sun, and they'll have it again after high school – and so will you."

"You think so?" Tina asked.

"High school is only the beginning," Artie promised her. "With or without Mike Chang."

Tina grimaced at the mention of his name. The harsh breakup over the summer made her want the solos even more; she wanted something that was hers, something that no one could take from her.

"He's an idiot for ending it with you," Artie consoled. "His loss all the way."

"You're right," Tina agreed, touching his hand. "I still can't believe that I'm the New Rachel – for nine months, everyone will sing around me, I'll introduce the group at Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals – maybe I'll even get a performing arts scholarship of my own."

Artie smirked at Tina. "I'm sure you'll have all those things and more. But Tina…" Artie trailed off; Tina nodded for him to continue. "Rachel is an amazing star, and you are just as amazing as she is…but even on her worst day, Rachel always remembered the other members of New Directions." Tina frowned as Artie continued. "There's more to a glee club than one star performer – like Mr. Schue says, we're a group of voices, no one more important than the other."

Tina reluctantly nodded her head. "I guess years of feeling unnoticed made me want to jump for the spotlight."

"People did notice you Tina: Mike, Mr. Schue…me; you are already a star."

Tina offered Artie a grateful smile. "I've really been acting like one, haven't I?"

"We all have," Artie reasoned. "We're the low men on the totem pole for so long, and then we won at Nationals – anyone would get a big head."

"I guess having my own personal assistant isn't helping matters," Tina chuckled. "The worst part is that I see so much of my old self in her – the one who stuttered, who wouldn't talk to anyone in school – the one who was invisible."

"You could always let her go – let her find herself."

"I think I will," Tina agreed. "At our next practice, I am going to tell Mr. Schue that there is no New Rachel this year. If we win Nationals, it's because New Directions is better and stronger than ever."

"Now that's what a real star sounds like," Artie commended. "I don't think you'll get any arguments from anyone else."

"After I apologize to the others." Tina circled the carpet with her foot. "You think they'll forgive me?"

"How many times did we forgive Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn for all of the stuff they pulled?" Artie laughed.

"Good point," Tina admitted.

Artie gestured to the cupcake that Tina – or rather her soon to be former assistant – had brought him that day as a bribe for his vote. "Would you like to split this with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," Tina said, grabbing two plates and forks from the top cupboard – leftovers from their Nationals celebration win.

"You know," Artie said, taking a bite, "I think it's good that you and Mike are broken up."

"Why is that?" Tina asked, savoring the chocolate icing.

"With it being your senior and all, you can explore more things about yourself – find out what you want in life."

"Have some 'me time'," Tina chimed in.

"And if you ever feel lonely – you'll always have me… and New Directions of course.

Tina patted Artie on the arm. "With friends like you guys, this will be the best senior year ever."


End file.
